Universal Clarification Series
= Author is currently on haitus. Sorry about that! = The Universal Clarification Series (AKA UC Stories) is a series created, written, and illustrated by Numbuh 404. Editing and character consistency is also provided by the author's cousin, who goes by the surname "SoostheMoos." Series Information This storyline is comprised of a collection of short stories depicting the lives and relationships surrounding Jonathan Combs and his appointed personal demon, "Sock." Along the way, Sock inadvertantly helps Jonathan become lifelong friends with a young lady named Claire Hemlock, whose lively nature contrasts her obsession with dead things. Overview While most of the cast involves Erica Wester's original characters and are depicted by their respective roles, some behavior quirks or actions are explained by the influence of newly introduced characters throughout the storyline. Some characters may have smaller roles than others, but they each play a part in developing the main cast up to the end. As each character is introduced through whichever story they first appear, they are given a physical and vocal description, and do not receive another unless they undergo costume or major age changes (and yes, most of them will). Whenever a cut scene or a time skip is present within a story, it is marked with ". . ." to cut off from one character's side, and then picks up on the events of another until they intersect once more. List of Characters Keep in mind that "main cast" just means they receive more direct screen time than the secondary or tertiary. Sometimes the lesser-seen individuals create the depth for the main crew. Main Cast *Jonathan Combs *"Sock" Sowachowski *Claire Hemlock *Mephistopheles Secondary Cast *Providence *Mr. & Mrs. Combs *Ms. Hemlock *"Tabby" Combs *Zack Melto *Jean Costello Tertiary Cast *"Lil" Nancy *Jojo *Claire's Aunt & Uncle *Winnifred Vinello *Ophelia *Orpheus *Mr. Hemlock *Tom Story Listing Additional stories have yet to be announced, so this section is still undergoing construction. High School Years *First Possession *A Little Death *Keep Your Head Up *Discomfort Food (In progress) *Love Fool (Coming soon) *Instruments of Torture (Coming soon) *Mutt Blood (Coming soon) -- Birthday Special *Not Your Average Illness (Coming soon) *Brother of Mine (Coming soon) *Candy Skulls (Coming soon) *The Color of Friendship (Coming soon) *Dance, or Else (Coming soon) *Motherly Concerns (Coming soon) *Heavenly Hauntings (Coming soon) College Years *Sock's Gift from the Grave (Coming soon) *Urinal Murder (Coming soon) *Bleating Love -- (Coming soon) *Claire's Graduation (Coming soon) *A Sobering Burial (Coming soon) *Just a Trim (Coming soon) -- Birthday Special *Deadly Dreams (Coming soon) *Away on Tour (Coming soon) *Traps and Treats (Coming soon) -- Holiday Special *Thicker Than Gravy (Coming soon) -- Holiday Special *Shocking Discovery (Coming soon) -- Holiday Special *The Fate of Costello (Coming soon) *Infant Mortality (Coming soon) *Equivalent Power (Coming soon) -- Holiday Special Career Years *Mortuary Remorse (In progress) *Mortuary Illumination (Coming soon) *Seize the Deal (Coming soon) *Deal Under Fire (Coming soon) *Off the Hook (Coming soon) *The Broken Balcony (Coming soon) *Potential Romance (Coming soon) *Dysfunctional Romance (Coming soon) *Steak to the Heart (Coming soon) *Strictly Business (Coming soon) *Getting Tied Up (Coming soon) -- Birthday Special *Life in a Nutshell -- Deleted Story *Put Under Pressure (Coming soon) *Ring Around the Hemlock (Coming soon) *Hold Your Peace (Coming soon) *Icy Angel Wings (Coming soon) Married Years *Welcome to Wedlock (Coming soon) *Broken Bonds (Coming soon) *California Screamin' (Coming soon) *On the Rocks (Coming soon) *We're All Friends (Coming soon) -- Birthday Special *Bet on Claire (Coming soon) *Debatably Beneficial -- Deleted Story -- Holiday Special *Girl Talk (Coming soon) *Zack's Death (Coming soon) *No Finer Artist Alive (Coming soon) -- Birthday Special *One of the Lost Souls (Coming soon) *Love or Loyalty (Coming soon) -- Birthday Special *Final Brushstrokes (Coming soon) *Ready for Death's Embrace (Coming soon) Post-Jon's Death *Into the Darkness (Coming soon) *High Risk, High Reward (Coming soon) *Old Friend Made Anew (Coming soon) *Enemy Hoof Prints (Coming soon) *Jean's Last Breath (Coming soon) -- Birthday Special *Vanquished by Envy (Coming soon) *Go Easy on Sock (Coming soon) Post-Claire's Death *All Gone to Hell (Coming soon) *Mephistopheles' Halo (Coming soon) *Father-Daughter Reunion (Coming soon) *Red as the Devil (Coming soon) *Until the End of Time (Coming soon) Trivia *This series began development on March 18th, was unnamed until April 25th, and then posted up here on the Wiki on April 26th, 2015. *Besides written notes and concept sketches, this is the first time that audio notes have been recorded to help produce a series. *There are a handful of legitimate deleted stories in this series that feature some key elements to guide the rest of the series along. There are also extraneous details (an author self-insert character, romantic sub-plots, behavioral experiments, etc.) that lead to its own removal from the timeline. If enough support is given towards these prompts, they may eventually be released, but this is unlikely. Category:Series Category:Numbuh 404's Articles